Keep Holding On
by Avril Rayne
Summary: Hermione is asked to help Draco Malfoy with his Aritmancy work. When things turn from innocent to lust after Graduation, Hermione and Draco are seperated. With a surprise for Draco five years later.
1. Chapter 1  Singing Angel

**Keep Holding On**

**By: Bridget Black-Malfoy**

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter in anyway. Just the story line.

**Chapter One – Singing Angel**

Draco Malfoy walked slowly down one of the many halls of Hogwarts. He had just got back form a meeting with the Headmaster, a meeting that he was definitely regretting. Dumbledore had told him that if his Arithmancy grade did not improve that he would fail, and with graduation so close at hand… Well Draco was not spending another year at Hogwarts. He would sooner die then stay another year. So the solution, according to Dumbledore because Professor Vector was such a busy teacher, that Draco would have to get a tutor. Someone who was at the top of the class, and would not mess up there grade as well. That meant that Draco would have to work with a Miss Hermione Granger.

Snapping out of his thoughts Draco looked at his surroundings, and realized that he had walked right pass the door that lead to the music room. Why Granger was in the music room, Draco did not know.

Looking around the large room, he saw that it was empty of human life. He was starting to turn around when he heard the sound of a piano coming out of one of the practice rooms. Stepping closer he realized that not only was a piano being played but there was someone singing. Draco opened the door silently, and peered in. There sitting at the piano was two girls, with there backs turned to the door. Playing piano was Ginny Weasley, and singing was Hermione Granger.

_You're not alone  
Together we stand  
I'll be by your side, you know I'll take your hand  
When it gets cold  
And it feels like the end  
There's no place to go  
You know I won't give in  
No I won't give in_

_Keep holding on  
'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through  
Just stay strong  
'Cause you know I'm here for you, I'm here for you  
There's nothing you could say  
Nothing you could do  
There's no other way when it comes to the truth  
So keep holding on  
'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through  
_

Draco was amazed at the voice that Hermione had, it sounded as if it was coming from an angel, an angel that looked beautiful.

_So far away  
I wish you were here  
Before it's too late, this could all disappear  
Before the doors close  
And it comes to an end  
With you by my side I will fight and defend  
I'll fight and defend  
Yeah, yeah_

Keep holding on  
'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through  
Just stay strong  
'Cause you know I'm here for you, I'm here for you  
There's nothing you could say  
Nothing you could do  
There's no other way when it comes to the truth  
So keep holding on  
'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through  


Hermione had felt someone walk in, but was not about to stop. She was on a role, her and Ginny had got threw 6 songs now, and Hermione was not about to let someone coming in stop her and ruin her song.

_  
Hear me when I say, when I say I believe  
Nothing's gonna change, nothing's gonna change destiny  
Whatever's meant to be will work out perfectly  
Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah  
_

Draco continued to listen as Hermione sung.

_  
La da da da  
La da da da  
La da da da da da da da da_

Keep holding on  
'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through  
Just stay strong  
'Cause you know I'm here for you, I'm here for you  
There's nothing you could say  
Nothing you could do  
There's no other way when it comes to the truth  
So keep holding on  
'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through

Keep holding on  
Keep holding on

There's nothing you could say  
Nothing you could do  
There's no other way when it comes to the truth  
So keep holding on  
'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through

When the song was over Hermione smiled, and turned to look at who had walked in. Standing in the door way was Draco Malfoy.

"Malfoy what do you want?" Hermione asked as Draco continued to look at her.

"That was beautiful." Was all Draco could say.

Looking at him with a complicated look Hermione said the only thing that came to mind.

"Can I help you Malfoy?"

"Oh, umm yeah Dumbledore said that I was to come see you so that I could get help with my Arithmancy." Draco said coming out of he daze.

Looking at Ginny with a sorrowful look she told her that she would see her later that she had to do this favor for Dumbledore.

"No problem. If you need me just yell really high and I will come running."

Both girls laughed as Ginny gathered her things, and walked out of the practice room, pass Draco. Hermione turned and started to gather up her music, that she had been singing from, and then stuffed it into her bag.

"What was that you were singing?" Draco asked as he watched her.

"What? Oh the song, right of course, it's called keep holding on."

"It was beautiful. Did you write it?"

"No, it's a song that someone else wrote. I don't know who it was. But enough of that, Arithmancy. What do you not get about it?"

"Do you have forever?" Asked Draco as Hermione and him left the Music room, and made there way to the library.

Hermione laughed.

"I'm serious, because I don't understand one word of it." Draco said with defeat.

"Your kidding, how did you ever pass your O.W.Ls?"

"I understood it then, but it just keeps getting harder."

"Well then I guess we should skip the library, and go the Head's room." Hermione said walking away from the library doors, and making her way towards the south towers.

"Head what?" Draco asked confusion in his words.

"Draco you and I are head boy and girl, so we can go to the Head's Room… Snape told you about the Heads room right?" Hermione asked stopping to look at Draco properly.

"No he didn't, what is it and where is it?"

Hermione started to walk again as she told Draco about the Heads Room.

"It is a room that is in one of the South towers. Only the Head Boy and Girl are aloud to enter the room. I had wondered why I had not seen you in there but figured that you didn't want to be around a mudblood like me." Hermione said as she walked into a concealed door, that looked like a stone wall.

Once inside Draco grabbed Hermiones arm, and turned her around.

"What are you d"

"Hermione." Draco interrupted. "I don't actually think of you as a mudblood. That was always my father talking not me, I always had to say stuff like that when I am around Slytherins because they would have told my father in a heartbeat, now that he is dead haven't you noticed that I do not say things like that to you anymore?" Draco said as he looked deep into her eyes.

"I'm sorry. I didn't realize. I never really paid attention, whenever you would talk I just blocked it out."

"Well please don't ignore me anymore. OK, do we have a deal?"

Hermione thought for a second.

"First you have to prove to be good."

Draco rolled his eyes, and then continued to walk up the passageway, until they came to a dead end.

"Hermione, what are we doing in this passage, it is a dead end." He said turning around, and looking at her.

"Well actually it's not, do you see something different about this end?" She said making her way around Draco and to the very end, and the curved off end.

Silence, Hermione turned to look at Draco, who had a look of puzzlement on his face. Then like a title wave it hit him.

"Why would they build a dead-end if it was pointless? That would not make it pointless."

"Unless." Hermione egged him on.

"Unless there was meanings so this is were the room is… Isn't it?"

Hermione urged him out of the little round end, and then turned around and muttered "Hermione Granger and Draco Malfoy, ask for the Head Room to appear before us, as we are the Head Boy and Girl of Hogwarts."

With loud _**CRACK **_there was a magical staircase that materialized from no were, and then started too winded up to areas unknown to Draco.

"After you." Draco said, motioning for Hermione to be first.

Hermione stepped upon the staircase, with Draco behind her.

**TBC…**

There you go the first Chapter. I want to leave it at that because what happens next I didn't think I need to add just yet. Anywho as always please Review. Also thanks to HermioneH. For reading over my story. Also still looking for a third Beta if anyone is interested.


	2. Chapter 2  Arithmancy

**Keep Holding On.**

**By: Bridget Black-Malfoy**

Chapter 2 – Arithmancy

When the moving staircase reached the top Hermione stepped off, and entered the room that was the heads room. She turned around to see Draco's look of amazement.

"What never seen anything more beautiful?"

Draco couldn't speak. The room was beautiful. With a small kitchen/dinner room on the left and a living room on the right. Behind the living room there was a study with two desks in the middle, and bookcases that lined the whole wall, with thousands of books sitting on the shelves. In the middle of the back there was a stair case that split and curved off in opposite directions. Then on the left back there was a door that Draco assumed led to a bathroom.

Draco didn't stand there for long. He walked to the staircase, and started to climb up it. Deciding to go up the right side he was lead to a landing, and on his right side he could see were the left branch of the stair case wound up to the landing as well.

Walking over to the door on the left he looked in and saw that it was a bedroom that was covered in black, with care bears.

"Definitely not my room." Draco said as he closed the door, and walked over to where there was a second door and opened it. It was covered in Green and silver.

"Classic, they think just because I am Slytherin I want to see Slytherin everywhere I bloody look."

"You can change it you know."

Draco jumped, and turned to find Hermione leaning against the railing of the staircase; Draco couldn't help but notice the provocative pose she was in, even if she did not see it herself.

"What?" Draco asked trying not to look at her.

"Dobby." Hermione said, and with a small _pop _there was Draco's old house elf.

"Yes miss?" Dobby said as he looked timidly at Draco, and then turned to Hermione.

"Dobby, will you please tell Draco how he can make it to where his bedroom changes?"

"Of course miss." Then turning to Draco. "Sir, all you have to do is think of what you want it to look like and then say _trecere, _and then with just a flick of your wand you say the day, describe how you want it, and then on that day it will be like that." Dobby said looking at Draco with expectant eyes.

"Well." Hermione interrupted. "I will let you two get that done, and then Draco you can come down stairs, and we can get started.

After more than fifteen minutes, Draco climb down the stairs, looked to his right, and saw that Hermione was sitting at the dinning table, with books covering every inch of space.

"Hermione what was the point of me making my room change everyday?"

"Well I figured that now you know about this place you might stay here more. And it gets kind of boring the same bedroom everyday."

Walking over to her he asked her, "What does your room change into?"

"Why do you want to know?"

"Because I just do, so why don't you tell me Granger." He looked at her with interest.

"If I tell you can we please get to the homework?"

"Yes."

"Well ok, it changes every other day. Black and Care bears, Black and Tinkerbell, Black and Hot Pink, and then Black and bright Green… Now can we please get onto homework?"

"What are Care Bears, and Tinkerbell?"

"Muggle Cartoons."

"Oh, well then ok. Lets get started."

"Great. We will get started with the basics, just to make sure you have them covered."

-----------------------------------------------------------

After more than three hours of work they were both exhausted.

"You know what I think I am going to go to bed." Hermione said putting her books back in her bag, and then she pulled her parchment and quill closer to her, pulling the ink bottle cork out she dipped her quill, and started to write a note to Harry and Ron telling them that she was spending the night in the heads room.

"Crookshanks." Hermione said, and there was a light thud, and then walked over Hermiones ginger colored car. Hermione handed the cat the peace of parchment, and sent the ginger cat on her way.

"What was that?" Draco asked.

"Oh, I am going to sleep here, I don't feel like having to dodge teachers, to make it all the way back to Gryffindor Tower. So not worth it." Hermione stood, and made her way over to the kitchen counters, and started to make her favorite night time drink. Hot green tea with mandarin oranges.

"Umm, Granger… You wouldn't mind if I stayed too, would you?" Draco asked as he stood, and walked towards Hermione.

"No, I mean this is your tower as well. You are the head boy, right?"

They both laughed, and then stopped. They looked at each other, and then with out another word, Draco went up to his room, and Hermione continued to make her tea.

When she was done making her tea, she saw that Crookshanks was back, she grabbed up her cat, and then made her way to her room. When she entered she laid Crookshanks on her bed, and then sat her tea on the side table. Turning then to the door that lead to the bathroom, she entered, and was stunned to see the sight in front of her. Draco was standing there in all of his glory, a towel in his hand drying his wet hair. _How stupid She_ thought to herself, with Draco here she should have knocked. The bathrooms were what joined the two bedrooms.

"Sorry, I'm so sorry." Hermione said before slamming the door behind her.

Draco was stunned, still with the towel in his hands, drying his hair. He could not believe that Hermione had actually walked in on him while he was naked.

"Strange night this is." He muttered to himself before he finished drying his hair, pulling on his black sleep pants, and walking over to Hermiones door.

He put his ear to the door, and heard singing. He knocked, and heard the singing stop.

"Hermione, the bathroom is clear now, if you want it still. Goodnight." And with that he walked away, and went to his own room.

---------------------------------------------

Hermione walked over to her door, when she had heard Dracos knock. Then waited to hear the door, on the other side of the bathroom, open and then close.

Then Hermione rushed over to her walk-in closet, and went to her dresser, and extracted her sleep shirt, and a pair of boxers. Then went to the bathroom. She liked the bathroom; it was an oasis, filled with beautiful exotic flowers that today were in the colors of pink, yellow, red, and orange. It had a large tube, that could become a Jacuzzi if she wanted it too, and then large full-length mirrors that were on the wall to her right, opposite of the tub. There were stairs that led to the tub with what Hermione imagined to be ivy of some kind, but she was not sure. Also there were two rooms positioned, on either side of the room, also on the side of the tub.

Hermione took a quick shower, and dressed in her sleep attire. Then deciding it would be proper to say sorry to Draco she made her way to Dracos door, and knocked.

"Yes?" Came the sound of Draco.

"May I come in please?" Hermione asked in a shy tone.

"You may."

Hermione opened the door, and a surprise met her eyes.

"Wow, your room looks as if it is from the darkest parts of the forbidden forest."

"You have been into the middle of the forest?" Draco asked surprised.

"Of course I have, why would I not have?"

Draco came closer to her.

"What do you want Hermione?"

"Oh, well I just wanted to tell you that I am sorry for walking in on you. I should have knocked; it is that I am just not use to having to share this place with someone. Do you forgive me?" Hermione asked. She didn't know why it was so important to her that he forgave her. But it did.

"Of course I do. Do you think that I would hate you all over again because you made a mistake?"

"What you don't hate me?"

"Of course not, Hermione I have already told you the only reason that I never wanted to be around you before, and why I called you mudblood was because of my father. But he died last year, and now I can choose who I like, and dislike. And I like you just fine." Draco said looking at her with a smile. "Do you think that we could be friends?" Draco asked putting his hand in front of him.

Hermione was quite taken aback, but all the same put her hand out there and shook Dracos.

"Friends." She said simply. And with a smile, she left the room, and went back to her own room. She climbed into bed, and snuggled up with Crookshanks, and her wish bear doll. And with a smile on her face she fell into a deep sleep.

-----------------------------------------------------------

TBC…

Well, they are now friends. What do you think will happen next, will the friendship go away, stay the same, or turn into more? Please review, and continue to read. Thank you so much.

Also Thanks to Hermione-Hermyown, for reading over my stories as always. Also still looking for a third beta, if interested please email me at – 


	3. Chapter 3 Things Change

Keep Holding On.

By: Bridget Black-Malfoy

Chapter 3 – Things Change.

Hermione awoke to the sound of loud music coming from what seemed like the bathroom.

"What the bloody hell is going on?" Hermione muttered into her pillow. Then rolled over and looked at her alarm clock on her side table. It was six –forty two in the morning and no less on a Saturday. So she pulled back the covers and crawled out of her soft warm bed, then marched threw the door to bathroom and then stormed threw the door that would lead to the sound of racket that had awaken her from a deep dreamless sleep.

"What the bloody hell, do you think you are doing at six-forty two in the morning, no less at a Saturday's six-forty two in the morning?" Hermione yelled, while she went to the stereo and slammed her fist down on it and broke threw it.

"What the hell do you think you are doing? You just destroyed my stereo." Draco yelled as he went over to her.

"It is Saturday morning and you think that you should wake up this early put Korn into the stereo and then turn it up so loud that I am sure that every single person in the castle has heard it and then when I do the only thing that can ensure that this never happens again, you yell at me and say what the hell? Well I will tell you the hell of what I am doing. I am taking charge of my peaceful morning that is what the hell I am doing… GOT IT?" She roared as she moved right in front of him with her finger waving at him. Even with him being six foot, and her merely 5'5 he was backing away and she was walking forward. "And by the way how on earth do you know of Korn?" She asked.

"I know of muggle things Granger and look Hermione I thought you would already be up, miss I am the queen of promptness. I figured that you would be up so that when I got up you would be there so you could be on my ass about Arithmancy or something else. So if you don't mind GET OFF MY BACK!"

"WHY SHOULD I?"

"Because you know you liked it." He said in a calm voice.

"What?" She asked shock clearly in her voice as she lowered her finger and looked at him with curiosity.

"Waking up, and seeing me first in the morning, come on Hermione I know that you liked it just admit it."

"You really think that you are ever woman's dream don't you?"

"I don't think anything… I know." Draco said with a smirk.

Hermione just rolled her eyes, and walked out. And as she left Draco could have sworn that she was muttering _"men."_

_---------------------------------------------------------------------_

Hermione made up her bed, then went into her closet so she could pick out what she would wear for the day. Being that it was the weekend she could wear whatever she wanted too. She looked for several minutes before deciding on a purple baby-doll top, light blue low rise faded jeans, a black cotton jacket, and a pair of DC shoes that were black and purple.

She changed and then went to the bathroom to Freshen up and then pulled her hair into a high messy pony tail. She was just about to leave when she heard Draco give a slight cough from her side.

"What do you want Malfoy? Something more that your big head came up with?"

"I just wanted to ask you something." He said walking over to the counter, but staying a far few feet away from her. She still had a brush in her hands, and he figured he could duck a throw then he could her swinging it at him.

Hermione closed her eyes, and then looked back at him but did not say a word.

Draco taking this as ok went on.

"Would you like to go to Hogsmeade with me today?"

Hermione was startled. "What?" Was all she was able to ask, as turned a little as she lowered her brush, making it look as if she wanted to make sure it went in particular space, but Draco knew it was because she did not want to look at him. When it was placed to her likening she turned back to him.

"You heard me." He said as he walked closer to her. "Would you like to go to Hogsmeade with me?" He was now dangerously close, and Hermione was all too aware of it.

"Why do you want to go to Hogsmeade with me?" She asked, not knowing if she wanted too know the answer.

"Because, I want you to go too Hogsmeade with me." He was so close that Hermione that Hermione could smell his after shave and could see all the specks of grey that swam in his pale blue eyes, making them appear gray all the time.

"I want to know how would we be going?" Hermione asked in a low whispered.

"As my date." He said, and before Hermione could say a word Draco's lips were pressed upon hers. Draco had expected her to push him away immediately but she didn't. Instead she started to kiss him back. Draco likening the position he was in started to winded his arms around her, and she snaked her arms around his neck. He was intoxicated by her, she was smart willing to stand up against people, and not afraid of what she told people. That was what he had been looking for, and he had found it. Sure she was in Gryffindor but Graduation was in about three weeks, and then she would be ex-Gryffindor and then it would not matter anymore.

Hermione was in a fog. His lips were soft, and Hermione wanted to stay connected to them forever. But after a few moments her mind finally became un-foggy and she realized what was happening. She pushed him away, and stared at him.

"Draco I don't think that was a good idea." And with that she ran from the bathroom at top speed.

Draco wanted to run after her, but he was stunned at what had just happened, as much as he imagined Hermione kiss he had never thought that it would fell that good, or that right for that matter, he had just kissed the girl of his dreams, and she had kissed him back. Life was good and he was sure it was only going to get better.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hermione what is wrong?" Harry asked her as they sat in the great hall eating dinner that night. Hermione had not been herself all day. Harry and Ron both had been trying to cheer her up, but nothing seemed to help. They had taken her to the local bookstore in the village and bought her a couple of new books. Including the new _Hogwarts a History (Edited and Extended every six months.)_ But when they had purchased it along with tittles such as "_The songs of the past and the rewrites of the future_, _Singers that concurred the muggle and wizard world_, and some other books, she had seemed happier yes, but when they went to the three broomsticks to sip on some butter bears she did not open them and start to read like she normally would.

This behavior had continued as she made there way to the shrieking shack, which they had made into a little hid out they could all come too, when they just wanted to get away from things. Hermione sat down on one of the sofas and just looked at the floor. Ron had wanted to say something, but did not want to make her upset. Harry decided that Hermione would tell them in time. But now it was getting to the point of insanity, and he could tell that like him Ron was getting upset as well.

"Harry there is just a lot of things going on." She wanted to tell him about Draco, how he had spent the night, how he had wanted to be her friend last night, and now they had kiss and had wanted to take her on a date to Hogsmeade.

"Like what Mione?" Ron asked between bites of his deep fried Chicken.

"I don't want to talk about it now, actually I think that I am going to spend the night in the heads room again, I have a lot of studying to do and all of the books I need are there. Night you two." She started to get up when Harry grabbed her arm, and she turned to look at him.

"Hermione you have not eaten all day. All you have done is pick at your food, you can't do that, you are going to get sick. It's not healthy and you know that."

"Harry I'm fine, just not that hungry."

"Hermione Harry's right. You're going to get sick if you don't eat." Ron said with concern of his friend.

"Don't worry about me; I'm just having a bad day. Nothing a little bit of sleep will not cure. And With that she left the Great Hall but as she left she had a pair of pale blue gray eyes watching her, with out her knowing.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

Draco got up from his table when he saw Hermione leaving. He was going to talk to her, show her that he liked her, and that he wanted to know her so much more than he did now.

When he arrived in the heads room he found Hermione lying in the floor face down, she looked as if she was not breathing.

"HERMIONE!" He yelled as he ran to her, and turned her over. She was cold and shaking slightly. He also noticed that she was very pale. He grabbed her up in his arms, and started to run as fast as he could with out dropping her, to the hospital wing.

"MADAM POMFRE, I NEED YOU NOW!" He yelled as he busted threw the doors. Hermiones breath started to get show low and she was hardly moving anymore.

"Mr. Malfoy what happened." Madam Pomfrey said as she motioned for him to lay her on one of the beds.

"I don't know I walked into the Heads Room, and she was laying there on the floor face down."

"Well it looks as if she has gone into anaphylactic shock or something. About how long ago would you say she was laying there?"

"Not long, I followed her out of the great hall and she was only about two maybe three minutes ahead of me, at the most."

"I see." She said as she muttered spells under her breath, and then pointed her wand at Hermione. "Mr. Malfoy I will have to ask you to step out."

Not wanting to put Hermione in more danger he walked out, but before he closed the door behind him he saw Hermione laying there paler then she had been when he had found her. She looked as if she was dead.

_Please Hermione be ok. _He thought before closing the door completely.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Seven Hours passed, Draco walked around the castle, he had never seen the whole castle, but now he was sure that he had. As he walked back up the Hospital Wing, he could not get the image of Hermione laying face down. It was unnerving.

"Mr. Malfoy, I wondered when you would return." Madam Pomfrey said as Draco entered the hospital wing.

"Is she ok?" He asked as he looked at her sleeping form.

"She is. It turns out that she is Hypoglycemic and anemic to boot. It appears that she did not eat very much today which caused her level of blood sugar and iron to drop dangerously low, and caused her to pass out. It is luck you found her when you did."

"What would have happened to her if I had not found her?"

"It is possible she would have died." She replied as she moved from Hermiones side and to Draco's. You can stay until she is awake, and then soon after you will have to leave."

"When do you think she will wake up?"

"Soon I'm sure." Then she exited into her office and closed the door.

Draco did not move, it had dawned on him that he had just saved Hermiones life. What would this do to there relationship…

He had been standing there for several minutes when he heard the sheets of Hermiones bed stirring and looked up to see her eyes opening.

"Draco?" Hermione asked putting her hand up to her head. She knew where she was at, but why she didn't know. "Draco why are you here, and why am I here?"

Draco walked to her side took her hand and kissed it.

"Hermione why did you not eat anything today? Did you know that you were hypoglycemic and anemic?"

"Yeah I know but what does that have to do with anything?"

"Hermione you blood and iron levels dropped extremely low, you could have died."

"Draco what are you talking about I am fine, so don't get your wand in a knot. Now will you do me a favor?"

"Anything."

"Get me out of here."

Draco just laughed. "Ok, I'll get right on that."

TBC…

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ok, so that's over. I know that I am moving fast, but I promise it will slow down in about two or three chapters. Also still looking for a second Beta so that we have a double check. Anywho please review. Love you all Bridget Black-Malfoy


	4. Chapter 4  Graduation

**Keep Holding On**

**By: Bridget Black-Malfoy**

Chapter 4 – Graduation.

Three weeks had passed since the night that Hermione had almost died and now it was Graduation, and in a week Draco feared he would never see Hermione again. Sure they had been getting along, joking around, and sharing what they wanted to do in the future. Draco had told her about how he wanted to go into politics and then become the youngest minister of magic and then change the way the ministry ran. She had told him that she did not want to go into the world of books, teaching, or the ministry, but wanted to become a singer and actress. He had told her that every since he had heard her singing that day that he believed she would be perfect.

Draco looked up from his mirror in his room that was now decorated in the Slytherin Colors. He had changed it for the occasion that after tonight he would no longer be a Hogwarts student. Even thought he as well as Hermione had arranged to stay for the whole week that the Graduates were aloud to stay.

"You look handsome." Came the voice of Hermione as she leaned halfway threw his doorway that lead the joining bathroom with her hand holding the frame. She was already wearing her graduation robes of black with accents of red and gold, her hair had been straighten to be pin point, and she was wearing make-up that enhanced her already beautifully natural face. She had a smile that lit her face to were she looked like a goddess, Draco could tell that she was having to force herself not to be jumping with excitement.

"I could say almost the same thing about you. Only you look absolutely divine." He was standing there looking at the girl who… there was no other words for it, he had grown over the last three weeks to care about, maybe even… no not… no that did not matter right now. What did matter was that his tie was not willing to corporate for him, and as he stood there looking at Hermione, with both hands holding onto the tie, she unhooked her hand, and walked into his room, and grabbed the tie from him, and started to do it for him.

"You know, I don't know exactly how long you have worn ties, but I know for the last seven years you have worn a tie, and you still have problems with it?" She said raising an eyebrow.

"You know what miss, know it all, I always wore an already set tie, for your information." He said, trying to ignore the felling of her fingers, moving around his neck, making sure that the tie was straight.

"Then why don't you wear one of those?"

"Because this is the head boy tie, that goes with these robes, special for the occasion, and they do not come already set."

"Well then you defiantly need a woman in your life forever. You are going to be minister of magic one day and I hope you know that you will need a tie, and not all are preset."

"I'll have you." He said before he was able to take them back, before he was able to change them so he could hide what had came so natural for him to say.

Hermione went still, but did not say anything. Draco was scared to say anything else afraid that he would just make the situation worse, so he just stayed silent. After several moments standing face to face with Hermiones hands on his tie, she started to finish and press it down, to give him the well pressed look. Then turning she left with out another room. Threw the bathroom then into her room, slamming both doors as she went.

As soon as he had heard her bedroom door close he was after her. Reaching her door, he pressed his ear against it, and could hear what he thought was crying.

"Hermione, can I come in?" He asked. But there was no reply, after several seconds standing with his ear pressed to the door, and when the crying did not cease, he knew something was wrong. So he turned the handle of the door, found that it was not locked, and slowly preceded into her room.

There she was lying on her bed crying, walking over to her he noticed that she too had made her room to match her house. Upon reaching the bed, he sat on the edge near the end, and looked at her. She did not seem to notice that he had came in. Lying there with her face buried to a pillow.

Not knowing what to do he stood, and walked to the other side, and then with hesitation, sat down near her head, and took her into his arms. He was surprised to find that she came willingly. Sitting there with her in his arms, he looked down upon her, and with out anymore hesitation, he took his hand and lifted her chin. Her face already stained with tears, and her eyes were starting to get read and puffy. Then in a slow and gentle motion he descended his lips upon hers.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

The lawns of Hogwarts grounds were beautiful with a sold black group at the very back of the area which the remaining Hogwarts students were to sit, unless they had a family member graduating. In front of the black seats were a group of chairs with a single aisle that was very long considering that there was about a fifty rows of chairs on either side. Each row had thirty chairs that had a students name engraved on a gold plaque that laid on the floor beside the seat, so that the family would know where to sit, and also draped in the colors of that students house. In the very front were the first two row, that the one on the left was covered the Gold & Red, and the right Green & Silver. The Head Boy & Head Girls families were to sit.

There was a raised stage, which was made of dark oak wood, which had black draped chairs much like the ones in the very back, only these had the Hogwarts Crest embroidered upon them. Then behind the students chairs were stairs that lead to an even higher plat form that had two chairs the one on the left was covered the black with the Gryffindor lion embroidered upon it, and the right one in black the Slytherin snake also embroidered upon it. In between the two chairs were a sit of stairs that went to an even higher platform with a high backed chair that look like a thrown, and on the right hand of were the Headmaster would sit was a chair that looked just like Dumbledore's chair only shorter, to were the Deputy Headmistress would sit.

Hermione and Draco were walking up the long aisle arm in arm, just like every other student had that had preceded them. They made it to were there families sat, and up the stairs, and then past there peers, and up the second set, and then turned, and looked out upon the audience, then separated and took there seats. Then Professor McGonagall stood, and walked down to the podium that was sat on the left hand of the students.

"Good evening, and welcome to yet another ending of a school year, and the start of a wonderful adventure for the students that sit proudly behind me. I am the Deputy Headmistress Minerva McGonagall. To start of this evening I would…"

Hermione had wanted to stay attentive to her professor, but her attention strayed to the Slytherin blonde that sat on her left, she wished that she could whisper to him. But since there was a staircase in between them that was impossible at the moment. She wanted to touch his hand, and see him smile. As she thought her fingers had made there way to her lips, and were touching were his had been only a couple of hours ago.

_When Draco had kissed her, it had started soft and romantic, but as the kiss deepened had become like flames of a fire of passion. Then Hermione broke the kiss and looked at his with utter amazement._

"_Draco what are we doing?" She asked in a whispered._

_Draco did not know what to answer, what was he doing?_

_When he did not reply after a few moments Hermione slid for beneath him, and walked out of her room and into the hall, then down the stairs and started to make some tea._

"_How stupid you finally have what you wanted and then you just had to ask him what he was doing. Great Hermione isn't that just bloody well perfect." She was murmuring to herself, and did not notice that Draco was standing behind her. When she turned around she screamed, and dropped the tea cup that she was holding. It smashed into a million pieces._

"_Sorry I didn't mean to scare you." Draco said as he waved his wand, and the mess that had been Hermiones tea was gone, and all that remained was a perfectly repaired glass._

_Hermione started to walk around Draco when, he grabbed her arm and brought her back to him._

"_Hermione I was kissing you because every since we decided to be friends I keep thinking that there could be more." _

_He was looking deep in her eyes, and she was starting to feel nervous, she had been feeling the same way too, and when he had said that he had her… Well she had felt as thought as thought._

"_Draco I…"_

"_There you two are." Came the sound of professor McGonagall. "We need you two down on the grounds so that we can practice before the parents arrive._

_Hermione turned to look at the deputy headmistress. "Of course Professor."_

"I would like to introduce to you our valedictorian and head girl miss Hermione Granger." Came the sound of Draco. He had already got up and had given his salutatorian speech while Hermione had been thinking and now it was time to give her own speech.

Hermione stood, walked down the steps, and stood in front of the podium.

"Hello and welcome. I know that everyone is expecting a big speech that will go on forever. But to night I say only this thank you, or class rules and have a goodnight." With that she turned and went back to her seat while every single eye was on her. Then all at once everyone started to cheer and laugh. Hermione looked at Harry and Ron who were looking at her like she had been possessed, then turned to Draco who's mouth was open; it looked like a fly could have flown in and he would have never known.

"What?" She said as she smiled. For once she had blown off an assignment. For once she was just like Harry and Ron.

--------------------------------------------------------------------

Hermione was enjoying the remainder of the evening. The parents had already left, and now the students were throwing the traditional graduation dance, that they had decided to hold down on the other side of the lake so that they did not disturbed Anywho, and also so they could have the music as loud as they wanted. The dance was only accessible to seventh years and to whomever the seventh years invited.

Hermione had changed out of her graduation robes and was now wearing a pair of black cloth shorts with a fitted shirt that was light grey with the Hogwarts crest on it. Her hair was in a high pony tail. She was sitting on the edge of the dance with Ginny talking about what was going to happen now.

"Ginny I just don't know. I know that I can't stay with my parents because they sent me a letter last week telling me that they are going to move to France."

"Why in the name of Merlin are they moving to France?" Ginny asked before taking a sip of her soda.

"They say they are tired of England… But I know the truth they are moving there because my grandmother on my mothers side lives there, and she is not to well in health. They asked me to go with them, but I can't. If I truly want to pursue a singing career then I have to go to America."

"Can I go with you after I graduate?" Ginny asked trying to sound casual.

"What? I thought that you and Harry were going to buy a house, then get married. What happened to that plan?"

"Harry says that he doesn't want to do any of that. Says that he wants to concentrate on become an Auror, and not on becoming a husband." Ginny was trying hard not to show that she was devastated. But it was hard.

"Oh God, Ginny I'm so sorry. Of course you can come live with me. I'm more concerned about my friends than I am about my career. I will always have time for you." Hermione smiled and hugged Ginny.

"Hermione what is going on with you and Draco?"

"Nothing, why do you ask?" Hermione knew what Ginny was talking about but didn't want to admit that she new.

"You have not slept in you dormitory for a month now, and I know that Draco isn't sleeping in his either."

"Ginny how on earth do you know that Draco has been sleeping in the heads room?"

"Because Pansy Parkinson has been moping about it for the past month, talking about how she can't believe that Draco would abandon her like that."

"Oh for heaven sakes she needs to get over herself." Hermione said as she spotted Pansy, who was all over Draco, and it seamed that Draco didn't mind either.

Hermione didn't know why but she felt her stomach start to knot. It wasn't even twenty four hours ago that he had been kissing her, and now he was practically screwing Pansy in front of everyone.

"Hermione what is going on between you to, and don't say nothing because I know that there is something."

"Ginny." Hermione sighed. "I think that I have fallen in love with him."

Ginny nearly sprayed her soda that she was drinking. "WHAT?"

Hermione turned her head in shame for what she had done, but it wasn't that she hadn't tried not to love Draco. He had charmed her over the last three weeks, and she was… Well there were no other words for it. Hermione Granger was in love with Draco Malfoy.

"Hermione don't feel like you should be in shame. I mean there really is nothing to be ashamed about here. I mean he has turned out to be quiet different after his fathers death… and on top of that he is really, and I mean really HOT!"

"Ginny he is more then drop dead gorgeous… He is sweet and kind and, well I don't know what else. I just started to love him."

"Does he have any idea?"

"No I don't think he does, and I don't want him to know. It would just cause confusion. He leaves after this week, and so do I. No need to bring something up that I don't think that he shares in return. Come on Ginny lets go grab some guys to dance with."

As they go up to leave they did not notice that Draco had moved away from Pansy and was now right behind them concealed in shadows. He had heard everything and as Hermione and Ginny left he moved from out of the shadows to watch Hermione. She had fallen for him… and more on he had fallen for her. She had changed him for the better, they were friends, and hopefully they would become more.

Draco was in love, and he was ready for Hermione to know.

TBC…-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: I know that this has taken sometime to get up. I need a Beta Reader because I had to grammar check this story myself, and I think as most of you can see that is not my strength of the English language. So if you are interested in becoming my Beta please e-mail me, and remember please review. Thanks Bridget.


	5. Chapter 5 Sweetest Sin

**Keep Holding On**

**Chapter 5 – Sweetest Sin.**

**By: Bridget Black-Malfoy**

**Chapter 5 – Sweetest Sin.**

_It would feel so good  
To be so bad  
You don't know how bad  
I want that  
I would do anything  
To feel  
_

Draco walked into the Heads room and looked around for some sign of Hermione. There was a light on the side table beside the couch, and on the couch was Hermione fast asleep, with a book labeled _Gone with the Wind_. Whatever that was. He walked over to her, and gently placed a kiss on her lips she awoke with a start when Draco's lips met hers.

"Draco, what do you think you are doing?" She asked as she sat up, and he sat down.

"Kissing you."

He started to kiss her again and this time she was fully aware. Most of all she was kissing her back. Draco liked this but he wanted more. So he started to get up while still kissing her, and picked Hermione up in his arms. She immediately wrapped her legs around Draco.

Draco let his tongue tangle with hers, kissing her hungrily as he carried her up to the second flour, he could feel her desire for him growing with each step he took. By the way she kissed him. Pausing at the top he wondered were he would take her. He decided on his room.

On entering his bedroom, he let her drop to the floor; Hermione tugged impatiently on his shirt and yanked it off over his head before peeling off her dress, revealing her slim body underneath.

"Oh god." Draco breathed as he started to wonder her body.

He pulled her close to him and rained kisses down on her soft smooth skin as she unbuckled his pants, her fingers working fast and getting them down around his ankles. She got onto her knees and started to use her mouth; while Draco ran his hand threw her hair.

Pulling her up to him he kissed her hard again, they let their tongues play with each other and he nibbled on her lower lip. His lips moved down her neck and to her chest. Draco then picked her back up and moved over to the bed were he laid her down.

Then Draco paused looking down upon her.

"Hermione I love you."

"I love you too Draco."

----------------------

One to two hours latter.

"Hermione I love you." Draco said as Hermione laid in his arms. He could tell that she was tired and that she was on the edge of sleep."

"I love you too Draco." She said in a tired voice as she closed her eyes to sleep.

"Be mine. Forever."

"Yes." She said in a whisper as sleep over came her.

_Your lips upon my lips  
(can you just picture this)  
Your fingertips on my fingertips.  
Your skin upon my skin  
Would be the sweetest sin, yeah_

A/N: So there we are.


	6. Chapter 6 What I've Done

**Keep Holding On.**

By: Bridget Black Malfoy.

What I've Done.

**Chapter 6 – What I've Done.**

Hermione opened her eyes and looked at the calling. It was dark and trees were surrounding her. Dracos room had changed back to the forbidden forest. Hermione smiled last night had been real, not just a hopeful dream. But her smile faded as she turned to Dracos side of the bed, it was made up. Hermione got up and looked around. No sign.

"Draco?" She said loudly as she moved to his wardrobe and pulled on his black silk robe, so that she could cover her nude body. Then walked into the bathroom, still no sign. She was starting get scarred. She ran into her bedroom, and then down to the first floor.

"DRACO?!" She yelled when she stepped off of the stairs. Nothing. Hermione could feel tears welling up in her. He was no were to be found. She raced back up the stairs and to her room were she dressed in a pair of light low rise jeans and then ran into Draco's room were she put on one of his smaller shirts that was black and had "_quidditch__" _written across the chest in gold foil lettering. Then she put on her flip flops that were on the floor, and ran down every hall to the entrance while pulling her hair into a pony tail. Finally she arrived at the Gryffindor tower and then past Harry and Ron, who were playing chess and up to Ginny's room.

"Ginny are you here?"

Ginny popped her head up from the other side of her bed, were she had been getting stuff from under her bed, to pack in her trunk. When she saw Hermione, with tears coming silently down her face she was on her feet.

"What the hell did he do?" Ginny said as she moved to Hermione and helped her onto one of the beds.

"We… Well we, God Ginny how do I say this? We… We made love, and it was amazing, but." Hermione burst into tears now. "Ginny, He's GONE!"

Ginny could not believe what she was hearing. "Hermione are you sure he is gone? If he really left then Dumbledore would know. We should go to him and ask if he is really gone."

So fifteen minutes latter Ginny with a tear stained face Hermione was sitting in Dumbledore's office.

"I'm sorry Miss Granger but you missed him. He left about six-thirty this morning. His grandfather came asking for him saying that if he cared at all for his future he would leave with him." Dumbledore said as Hermione broke into fresh tears again.

"Thank you, Professor." Ginny said to the stunned face of Dumbledore, and she led Hermione towards the door.

"Miss Granger?" Dumbledore called from his desk. "Faith has a funny way of working things."

Hermione knew in that moment that everything that had and was going to happen was meant to occur as it did.

"I understand" Hermione said. And with that she dried her eyes and walked out with out saying a word.

Ginny was stunned. And when she finally made it to Hermione's room, Hermione was almost done packing everything of hers up. "Hermione what are you doing?"

"Leaving. I'm going to America, to L.A. I am going to become a singer, and let faith take over."

Ginny was silent before asking in a loud whisper "Can I come with you?"

Hermione dropped her books and look at Ginny with a frown.

"Ginny you still have school."

"They have schools in America; I can finish my last year there."

Hermione walked over to her best friend and looked her in the eyes. "Are you sure you want to do this?"

"Never been more sure in my life. I'm 17 tomorrow and by the time Mum and Dad know that I have left they will not be able to do anything about it."

"What about Harry?"

"I told you he doesn't want me, and I could care less anymore."

Hermione smiled and hugged Ginny. "Then let's go, I have to go to Digon Ally to get all of my money transferred to the LA branch of Gringotts, then we'll leave. I have a house there that my grandmother gave me in her will."

"Well then we are set." Ginny said.

TBC…

A/N: So where's Draco, and will Hermione make it big in LA?


	7. Chapter 7 Forgotten

Keep Holding On.

Chapter 7: Forgotten

By: Bridget Black-Malfoy.

**Chapter 7: Forgotten.**

_April, 5 years later._

It was early in the morning of April 22nd, and Draco Malfoy was sitting in his living room along with his mother Narssisa, who was currently flipping through the channels on the wizard television. Draco was looking through a speech that he was to present at his next campaign stop, when his mother said…

"Draco, look who it is!"

Draco looked up and saw the girl that had been running threw his head for almost five years.

Draco looked up and saw the girl to which his heart belonged. "Mother would you please turn that up." He said rather loudly as he got up from his chair and moved closer to the television.

Narssisa compiled.

"Hermione Black was on fire last night as the 22 year old singer made a sweeping victory, winning all the awards she was nominated for including Album of the year for _Inert-Wind _and Song of the year for _Slipped Away._ And only our own Lavender Brown got the exclusive interview with her right after the show."

The screen flashed to Hermione who was standing in a beautiful emerald green dress. It was a satin sculpted strapless dress with shirred midriff and Obi knot at the back with a trumpet skirt. Her hair was in ringlets that made her look like an angel that had fallen from the heavens above. By her side was Ginny who was wearing a simple black dress that was also strapless, that landed just below the knee, with a silver belt that showed off her figure.

"So Hermione, major night for you, how are you going to celebrate?" Asked Lavender who was currently off screen.

"I really don't know. I'm just so exited, I've been to the Grammys before and have been fortunate enough to win, but I just have never made a sweep, so right now I'm in a haze that's not lifting." Hermione was smiling from ear to ear, and Draco could tell that she wanted to jump up and down. It made him think of the day of their graduation.

"Mother, why are they calling her Hermione Black?" Draco said as he turned to his mother.

Narssisa turned to her son. "I thought you knew that she had changed her name. After her mother got a divorce from that Granger man, it was revealed that she was Kathrin Black. Sirius Blacks lost wife. She had gone into hiding after Sirius was sent to Azkaban."

"And Hermione was Blacks long lost daughter?"

"Yes." Narssisa said as she turned back to the T.V.

Draco was so wrapped up in his own thoughts of her that he missed the rest of the interview, but was somehow able to catch the very last bit of the piece on her.

"That was a very happy Hermione Black fresh on her sweeping victory at the 2005 Grammys."

Draco looked at his mother. "Mum, do you know anywhere that I can check her out. See what she has been doing for the last five years?"

"You could go to the book of records and see what it has to say about her." Narssisa said as she handed Draco a set of keys. "You know which one it is."

"Of Course." He replied as he left the living room to go to his mothers study. When he arrived he let himself in, and went to the desk that sat in the corner, and sat down. Reaching into the second draw on the left he grabbed the book of records. He laid the book in front of him and spoke clearly. "Hermione Black."

The book flew open, and there was everything he wanted to know. He picked the book up and leaned back in the chair and started to read.

_Hermione Christina Granger-Black was born on April 13, 1983 to the parents of Kathrin & Sirius Black. But the birth was unknown to her father who was in Azkaban at the time of the birth. Instead she was raised to believe that her father was Adam Granger. Raised in the muggle world, Hermione was a spirited child who._ "Blah Blah Blah…" Draco knew all of this. Skipping to the part about after Hogwarts.

_Hermione Black hit the entertainment scene in September of 2000 with her hit single My Happy Ending. The song was a smash hit earning her a Grammy nomination. Even thought she lost that year her album Falling from You hit the charts at #1, and stayed there for 5 weeks, and in the top ten for 27 weeks. A first for any new comer. On February 18, 2001 Black gave birth to her daughter Ashlee Christina Black._

"Hermione has a daughter?" Draco said as he stared at this sentence. "Who the hell is the father?" He asked himself as he started to read again.

_Hermione has never released who the father is, but many speculate that it is her ex-boyfriend Victor Krum who she was reported to be dating around the time she would have conceived the baby. Following her public struggle in becoming a mother Hermione released her next three singles My Prerogative, Who knew, and Shadow. All hit the number one spot and made her the number one ticket sale of 2001. After her tour ended in spring of 2002 she went straight to work on her second album I'm still me. The album showed a raw and dark side of the then 19 year old., With the songs Breakaway, Nobody's Home, Forgotten, and Take me Away. It went platinum just 8 weeks after its release. Shortly after this she started her tour Now Watch This. The tour was a hit., With sold out stadiums everywhere she went she eventually had to extend the tour! When Now Watch This wrapped in mid 2003 Black released a statement saying this._

Due to my desire to be a better mother, I have made a decision to hold back on making an album so that I can spend more time with my family. I hope to have a third album out late next year.

Black was silent for a little over a year, when in September of 2004 she released the first single Forgotten, from her new album _Inert wind. Latter she released Slipped Away, along with Hurt, and Out of My Head. On April 4, 2005 she won all of the Grammys she was nominated for including Album of the year and song of the year for Slipped Away. It has been an amazing four and half years for this young singer, who has a bright future ahead of her._

Draco closed the book, stood and walked out onto the balcony that over looked the gardens. "I need to talk to her." He said to himself. Then almost running back inside, he went to the fire place, took some flew powder throwing it into the fire. "Pansy Parkinson's." He said in a clear voice.

-----------------------------------------------------------------

Pansy was sitting down reading a book in her living room, when emerald flames erupted from the fire place. Looking up she saw Draco step out of the fire.

"Draco, to what do I owe the pleasure?" Pansy said as she stood to greet one of her oldest friends.

"Did you know that Hermione was a singer now?" Draco said, cutting to the chase.

"Of course… Draco don't tell me that you've never heard any of her music?" She was in shock, Hermione had become one of the most famous singers in the world of wizards, and Draco had never even heard about it!

Draco was silent. He couldn't believe that this was happening. Then he heard a song start to come on. He looked up. Pansy had put a video onto her T.V. It was a room that was black and white, with blue seeping in to give it a somber look of loss. Then in the lower left hand corner there popped up

Forgotten

Hermione Black

B.B.B Records

The TV showed Hermione in a blue floor length gown that had four spaghetti straps, two on both sides; she was lying on a four- poster bed that was in a dark room. A window was open and the curtains that were blue were waving in the wind.

_Ah, ah, ah, ah  
Ah, ah, ah, ah_

I'm giving up on everything  
Because you messed me up  
Don't know how much you screwed it up  
You never listened  
That's just too bad  


Hermione rose from the bed, and went to the window were she walked out onto a balcony. It showed the view which was a grave yard. It had children running through it. They were running from something that this angle did not show.

_Because I'm moving on  
I won't forget  
You were the one that was wrong  
I know I need to step up and be strong  
Don't patronise me  
Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah  
_

The screen cut to Hermione sitting in a chair, and then as the chorus came on she got up from it violently and rushed at the camera. Acting as if she was going to punch it. She was wearing a pair of blue jeans, with flips-flops, and… "Is that?" Draco whispered as he noticed her shirt. It was his quidditch shirt that had gone missing right after he left Hogwarts. He had figured that it had been missed placed. But he then realized that he must have left it were he had left Hermione that faithful day.

_  
Have you forgotten  
Everything that I wanted  
Do you forget it now  
You never got it  
Do you get it now  
Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah  
Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah_

_Ah, ah, ah, ah  
Ah, ah, ah, ah  
_

The screen that followed showed Hermione still in her jeans and shirt packing up everything in her room… It looked a lot like her room when they had been Head Boy and Girl.

_Gotta get away  
There's no point in thinking about yesterday  
It's too late now  
It won't ever be the same  
We're so different now  
Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah  
_

She was done packing. She slammed the top of her suitcase shut and started to walk out of her room, and onto a landing., Then crossed over to another door, which opened into the room that had the bed that she had been laying on in the beginning of the video. She crossed and picked up a jacket. The room looked very close to how he had kept his bedroom, in the heads tower… and if he was not mistaking, that looked like a jacket that he had owned once.

_  
Have you forgotten  
Everything that I wanted  
Do you forget it now  
You never got it  
Do you get it now  
Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah  
Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah  
_

Hermione put the jacket on, and then exited the room. When the door closed, you saw a mirror that hung from the back of the door. There was a ghost of a blurry man. Hermione picked up her stuff, descended the staircase, and stepped out the front door that lead into a hallway. It then hit Draco like a tone of bricks. Hermione was showing what she had went through the day he had left.

_  
I know I wanna run away  
I know I wanna run away  
Run away  
If only I could run away  
If only I could run away  
Run away  
I told you what I wanted  
I told you what I wanted  
What I wanted  
But I was forgotten  
I won't be forgotten  
Never again  
_

Hermione was on the balcony again, in the blue dress, looking into the grave yard. It showed her looking down at herself leaving the castle, and making her way through the grave yard. Then Hermione turned away, and walked back into the bedroom.

_  
Have you forgotten  
Everything that I wanted  
Do you forget it now  
You never got it  
Do you get it now  
Do you get it now  
_

She laid herself onto the bed.

_  
Have you forgotten  
Everything that I wanted  
Do you forget it now  
You never got it  
Do you get it now  
_

Cut to Hermione on a train, looking out on the view before her. A dead look in her eyes. Draco didn't like this look. It made her look like a ghost.

_Have you forgotten_

_Do you get it now  
_

Cut back to her in the blue dress on the bed. She was looking right into the camera.

_  
Forgotten  
Yeah yeah yeah  
_

Hermione was on the train again looking out the window.

_Forgotten  
Yeah yeah yeah  
_

Walking through the graveyard in the blue dress.

_Forgotten  
Yeah yeah yeah  
_

She was lying on the bed again.

_Forgotten  
Yeah yeah yeah_

When the song finished she was laying on the bed, looking straight into the camera. She did not blink. She was still… She was dead in this video. The camera angle started to back up, and went out the window with the blue curtains, blowing in the wind.

This had been the hell that he had put her through.


	8. Chapter 8 Show Must Go On

Hermione Granger sat in the back of her limmo as Ginny and her left the leaky cauldron for a hotel they were staying at for the remainder of the week

Chapter 8 – Show Must Go On.

By: Bridget Black-Malfoy

Keep Holding On

Hermione Granger sat on a swinging chair that hung from one side of her front porch, as she watched her daughter play on the walkway that lead from the house to the small street.

"Ashlee, what are you doing?" Hermione asked. Ashlee turned her head to look at her mother. Ashlee was beautiful. She had long fairly light chocolate brown hair, with grey/blue eyes, she had a nose that was curved to give her a beautiful nose, her lips were full and pretty pink, and when she smiled… oh when she smiled Hermione's heart aced. Ashlee was a spitting image of her father, except for the hair, but even that was going more towards him. Every year it got lighter and lighter, and it was not bushy like Hermione's had been at her age, but wavy just enough to show, but not enough were it was bushy.

"What do you mean Mommy?" Ashlee asked back as she turned to her mother as she turned completely around. She was smiling her big smile and no wonder why! The front of her sundress that was pink with green poke-a-dots on it, had dirt covering the entire front. Hermione looked passed her daughter and saw that she had been digging up Hermione's flowers that lined the side-walk.

Hermione got up from the swing and walked to her daughter, who now had her head down, and was playing with her fingers. Hermione bent down on her knees and looked into her daughters eyes. "Ashlee, why did you do this?" She asked in a soft, but still stern voice.

"I wanted to pick you flowers Mommy!" She said as she moved from her mother, and to were the pulled up flowers were. She bent down and pinked up the flowers, then ran back to her mother, and handed them up to Hermione.

Hermione wanted to smile, but she knew that it would be telling her daughter that it was ok to do this. So instead she picked up her daughter and took the flowers.

"Ashlee you must not pick anymore of Mommy's flowers… Do you understand?" Hermione said in a quiet voice.

Ashlee bent her head and started to look at the ground… "Yes Mommy."

Hermione smiled and then kissed Ashlee's hair before putting her down. Ashlee ran off and Hermione pulled out her wand, then laid the flowers beside were they had been pulled out of the ground, and muttered a spell under her breath. As soon as the words had been spoken the flowers were once again connected to the earth they had been pulled from.

"So she has started to pull your flowers up?" Said the voice of one Ginny Weasley, who Hermione had not heard come up. Ginny smiled as Hermione came over and gave Ginny a hug.

"You know you shouldn't sneak up on people… they could ended up cursing you!" Hermione said in a laugh as the two friends started to walk up towards the porch that Hermione had been sitting on. When they reached the steps they sat down on them and Hermione looked towards her friend.

"So what can I do for you today?" Hermione said as she watched Ashlee playing in the yard.

"Hermione do you remember the talk show you are performing at this Thursday?" Ginny asked… Hermione could tell that Ginny was beating around the bush by the way she was talking, but didn't want to say it.

"Ginny what is it?"

"Well… dracomalfoyisgoingtobetherealsoandiwaswonderingifyouwantedtocanceltheshow?" Ginny said in a quick low tone.

"I'm sorry I didn't catch that." Hermione said getting irritated at how Ginny just wouldn't tell her.

"Draco Malfoy is going to be there also and I was wondering if you wanted to cancel the show?"

Hermione was silent for several seconds. She had always known that she would have to see Draco again, but didn't know that she was going to have to see him so soon.

"Hermione… You there?" Ginny asked worried that Hermione might start having a nervous break down.

Hermione shook her head, and rose from her seat on the steps. She walked over to Ashlee, picked her up and hugged her closely to herself. "Ashlee, I have something that I need to talk to you about."

And with that Hermione walked back into her house with her daughter in her arms. It was time that Ashlee knew everything.

--

Hermione stood behind stage at the _WLN Talk Show – Hosted By: Lee Jordan. _ She was nervous to be about to go on stage… She had watched as Draco had talked about his campaign to become part of the senate… He had good points that made Hermione want to vote for him… But time moved to quickly and before she knew what was happening the stage director was telling her it was time for her to perform her song.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, I would like to now introduce our performer tonight, Miss Hermione Black singing I Hate Myself for Losing You!" There was a big applause as Hermione stepped out onto the tiny stage. She was wearing a pair of dark low rise jeans, with a red kimono top that had black designs on it, she had a pair of wedged heals that were black. Her hair was pin point straight; she was wearing a couple of black bangles on her wrist that shined in the light.

Hermione walked up to the microphone as the music started up.

_I woke up today  
Woke up wide awake  
In an empty bed  
Staring at an empty room  
I have myself to blame  
For the state I'm in today  
And now dying  
Doesn't seem so cruel  
And oh, I don't know what to say  
And I don't know anyway  
Anymore_

_  
I hate myself for losing you  
I'm seeing it all so clear  
I hate myself for losing you  
What do you do when you look in the mirror  
And staring at you is why he's not here?_

You got what you deserved  
Hope you're happy now  
'Cause everytime I think of her with you  
It's killing me  
Inside, and  
Now I dread each day  
Knowing that I can't be saved  
From the loneliness  
Of living without you  
And, oh  
I don't know what to do  
Not sure that I'll pull through  
I wish you knew

I hate myself for losing you  
I'm seeing it all so clear  
I hate myself for losing you  
What do you do when you look in the mirror  
And staring at you is why he's not here?

I hate myself for losing you  
And oh, I don't know what to do  
Not sure that I'll pull through  
I wish you knew  
And oh, I don't know what to say  
And I don't know anyway  
Anymore  
No, no

I hate myself for losing you  
(I'm seeing it all so clear)  
I'm seeing it all so clear  
I hate myself for losing you  
What do you do when you look in the mirror  
And staring at you is why he's not here?  
What do you say when everything you said  
Is the reason why he left you in the end?  
How do you cry when every tear you shed  
Won't ever bring him back again?  
I hate myself for loving you

When she was done singing she stepped back from the microphone as the crowed clapped for her. She smiled, and then moved to were Lee Jordan was standing up from the desk he had been sitting at, while Draco was walking towards her. When he got to her he looked like he was about to hug her, but Hermione countered this with putting her hand in front of her. Realizing defeat he took her hand and shook it lightly.

Hermione went to Lee Jordan and hugged him, and then sat in the chair that was closest to the desk that was on her left, and Draco sat on the chair to her right.

"Hermione that was amazing… I was just telling Draco here that were just having a little reunion here, we just need a few more people from school, and we could have a party!" Lee said as he looked at Hermione.

"I know!" Was all Hermione said as she tried to avoid looking at Draco who she could feel looking at her.

"So lets get straight to it, you were just a the Grammy's a few weeks ago, and you made a sweeping victory, how do you react to something like that?"

"To tell you the truth, I don't know what to think… I'm so humbled by it, because I still consider myself a new comer… I'm only twenty-two years old, I have released only three albums, and still I'm the hit of the 2005 Grammys. It's beyond belief." Hermione said smiling.

"So never thought that you would be the winner of everything?"

"No never… I didn't feel like I did as well on this album, as I did on my last two. And just the idea of getting nominated was a blessing to me, but winning was just over the top… The frosting on the cake if you will."

"Well none the less, you are very talented." Lee said as he picked up a card on his desk. "Now you are a single mother to four year old Ashlee… How has that affected your life?"

Hermione laughed a little before answering. "I never thought that I would become a mother at such a young age, I was seventeen when I found out that I was having her and eighteen when I gave birth, and It changed my life, because I had already released my first album, so I was in the public eye and they were so harsh. They would call me a slut, they would call Ashlee names as well, and it hurt, but I've over come it, and so it's just made me a lot stronger." Hermione finished as the crowed clapped for her. To her right so did Draco.

"That's amazing… What does your daughter think of your life?" Lee said as he smiled at Hermione.

"Well she gets a lot of toys, so I don't think she minds!" Hermione laughed as did the crowed. "But being serious, she knows that I perform, but I've never really put her out there… Ummm… I've always tried to keep her out of the spot light, due to the fact that I want to keep her in a somewhat normal life. I know that it will never been normal, but I have to try. I just feel like the road and the public eye is no place for a child."

"But you have taken her on tour yes?"

"Yes she has been on tour, but she thinks that it's a vacation. She isn't kept in a hotel room or at a concert hall; she is taken to place that she would never get to see other wise."

"Will she be on any up coming tours?"

"I don't think so, she is having a great time right now at home, she is just starting a pre-school and she loves it, and also she has taken up dancing."

"Awesome… So what is up for you next?"

"Umm… Not really sure right now. I start touring in July, so for right now, I am staying home."

"Sounds like a great plan."

The interview continued on and on and on…

**TBC… .**

A/N – Sorry that it has taken so long, I really didn't know how to write this chapter because I had so many ideas. I hope to have the next chapter posted within a week… As soon as I post this I will get started on it.


	9. Chapter 9 Find

Anemia comment

**Chapter 9 – Find**

**By: Bridget Black-Malfoy**

**Keep Holding On.**

Hermione was glade that the show was over. She was walking from the little room she had been given as a dressing room, and to the exit that would lead to the apparation point and parking area, that her car was in. She knew that a lot of witches and wizards would not approve of her driving when she would apparate, but it gave her time to think. She was about out the door when she heard to her great surprise.

"MOMMY!" Ashlee shouted as she ran down the hallway towards Hermione, with Ginny following behind.

Hermione was surprised, but all the same bent down to pick up her daughter, then once Ashlee was secured in her arms picked her up and twirled with Ashlee in her arms.

"What are you doing here? Why does aunt Ginny have you up do late?" Hermione said looking from her daughter to Ginny.

"Well someone didn't want to sleep! She kept saying how she wanted to come see you, and so I let her." Ginny said with a sheepish grin.

Hermione grinned back. "Well now that someone has seen me, I think it's time for bed." She turned to Ashlee. "Aunt Ginny is going to take you home… Ok?"

"What about you Mommy?" Ashlee said in her sweet little voice.

"I have to stay here, but I will be home as soon as I can. I have to do some work." Hermione said as she hugged her daughter tight to her.

"Why can't you work at home?"

Hermione laughed. "Because the studio is here in London, and I don't think that they will some to…" But she didn't finish. Coming towards her was the person she was wishing she could avoid. "Ginny take her home." Hermione said as she handed Ashlee to Ginny. Ashlee started to scream as Hermione let go of her.

"MOMMY NO, I WANT TO STAY WITH YOU… MOMMY PLEASE NO!"

It hurt Hermione to see Ashlee like this, but knew that she did not want Draco to see her… Although she knew that he had. Hermione started to walk towards the exit when his hand grabbed her shoulder.

"Hermione can I please talk to you?" Draco's voice said, as Hermione paused.

"Draco it's been five years…" Hermione said as she turned to look at him.

"I don't care… Please let me talk to you? I've missed you…"

Hermione laughed as he said this.

"You missed me?" She said in a sneer. "You left me. I woke up in empty bed, you said that night that you loved me… And still yet I woke up to emptiness. I ran threw each room looking for you! I went to the Headmaster, and he told me you had left." She was on the edge of tears by now. "If you think by saying you missed me, will get you in my life again, your wrong. You forgot about me, and so I forgot about you." She turned and left him in the middle of the hallway staring after her.

She ran to her SUV, a Range Rover. It had been her present to her self after the release of her first album. That and a couple of other things. When she was safely in the Rover, she didn't know what to do. She knew that she should go back in and try to talk to him like a person… But she couldn't do it. She had thought that she was over her anger at him, but she had found out she wasn't.

Once she was cooled down enough to drive, she started to engine and started to her second home that was located in the country side just out side of London. It was about a forty-five minute drive. Once she had pulled into her half a mile drive way she started to think about what she should do. She should try to get a hold of him. Tell him everything that he needed to know. But she was afraid that she would get upset again. She pulled up to her house, and hit the garage button that would open the door. Once parked she walked into the laundry room, and into the kitchen. She wasn't hungry like she should have been so she just went up stairs and to her bedroom then into her walk-in closet.

She changed into her pajamas slowly. She wanted to see him again… His perfect face was more perfect than she had remembered. She walked back into her bedroom. She crawled into her bed.

She didn't sleep at all that night.

--

Draco was stunned by everything Hermione had said. He knew that she would have been hurt, but thought that after five years she would have gotten over it… Apparently not.

He apparated out of the Talk Show studio and into Malfoy Mansion.

"MOM!" He yelled as he basically ran into the sitting room that he knew she would be sitting in.

"Draco, for Marlins sake, what is it?" Narcissa said she stood to look at her son in surprise.

"Find where Hermione Granger… Black… Whatever the hell her last name is… Find were she is going to be tomorrow. I have to talk to her." Draco said as he moved over to a table that had assorted alcoholic beverages sitting on it. He grabbed a small bottle with blood red liquid inside, pulled the stopper and started poring it into a glass. Then after restoring the stopper to its resting place downed the liquid in one drink. Then turned to his mother who had been quiet.

"I will do what I can." She said as she left the room not asking questions. She knew that he would never tell her.

Draco stood there for several minutes; until he started to feel the drink start to run threw his veins. He was also starting to calm down… He figured that he might as well go to bed. It would take Narcissa sometime to get a hold of her sources to find Hermione, and when he found out were she was he was going to go right away. He would make her talk to him if he had to.

Finally after he was in only his boxers he got into bed, and fell asleep with the help of his drink from earlier.

When he awoke the next morning he found his Pansy Parkinson sitting at the end of his bed.

"SHIT!" He said as he jumped for the sight of her. "Pansy, what the hell are you doing here?"

"Well your mother told me that you were looking for Granger… I mean Black… It turns out that I know one of the people working on her new album, and along with that I just happen to know were she will be at today… You don't happen to want to know that?... Do you?" Pansy said in a mock voice of question as she waved a piece of parchment in front of him.

He made a move to grab it but she moved it from him.

"Pansy… I swear you had better give me that piece of parchment, or else I will make you wish you were never born." Draco said as he jumped from the bed, grabbed his wand from the bedside table and pointed it a Pansy. She handed the parchment to Draco with fear in her eyes. He grabbed it as she disappeared with a small _pop._

The piece of parchment read that Hermione would be at a recording studio located in London. That she would start at around ten in the morning and would be over around three that afternoon. Draco looked at the alarm clock on his bedside table; it read 10:02am… If he could get there soon and waited, he may be able to catch her on a break. So Draco got dressed quickly in a pair of dark blue jeans and a black long sleeve button down shirt. Threw on a pair of black sneakers, and with a small _pop_he disappeared to the recording studio.

TBC…

--

A/N – Ok so another chapter up. Yea me! LOL anywho I hope that everyone liked this chapter. I hope to have the next one up soon. Thanks Bridget.

Also. I read a review that said I didn't know how Anemia worked… Well I am anemic along with hypoglycemic (Low Blood Sugar). What I wrote about Hermione was a retelling of something that happened to me a couple of years ago when I had the flu and didn't eat. When you have to problems like this it can be deadly.


	10. Chapter 10 And Love Don't Live Here Anym

Chapter 10

And Love Don't Live Here Anymore…

By: Bridget Black-Malfoy

"Hermione… You need to concentrate on the song." The producer said threw a speaker… He was on the other side of the glass and staring right at Hermione. She knew that it shouldn't be this hard to record a simple song such as this.

"I know…" She said in an off hand voice.

"Well let's take it from the top and try again."

Hermione could hear the music start to play. She smiled, she could do this. Sure this was a different type of music that she had never done before… But she could do it right? Well she was about to find out.

This is the hardest part when you feel like a baby  
All that you have has become unreal  
Collapsing and aching

All i want, all i want is right here  
But love don't live here anymore  
(love is dead, love is gone, love don't live here anymore)  
And love don't live here anymore  
(love is dead, love is gone, love don't live here anymore) 

Hermione smiled she had made it threw the first chorus. Now if she could just finish out the song.

I am all that you think of me  
When you're beside her, inside her  
It must be so hard for you to deny it, and hide it

All i want, all i want is right here  
But love don't live here anymore  
(love is dead, love is gone, love don't live here anymore)  
And love don't live here anymore  
(love is dead, love is gone, love don't live here anymore)  
(love is dead, love is gone, love don't live here anymore)

Love don't live here anymore  
(love is dead, love is gone, love don't live here anymore)  
And love dont live here anymore  
(love is dead, love is gone, love don't live here anymore)  
(love is dead, love is gone, love don't live here anymore)  
(love is dead, love is gone, love don't live here anymore)  
And love dont live here anymore

Hermione finished the last note of the song and heard the music die off. Sure it wasn't what she usually wrote, but she liked the song…

"Hermione…" The Producer said threw the speaker. "That was great… I think we got it this time! Also you have a visitor here."

"Who is it?" Hermione asked wondering who on earth would be there. Ginny had taken Ashlee to France to see Hermione's parents and wouldn't be back until tonight. There was Harry and Ron but they never came to see her while she was recording… So who could it possibly be?

"Draco Malfoy." The producer said. "Please make it short."

Hermione was speechless… She almost told them to tell Draco to leave. But she didn't… "I'll make it quick."

Hermione put back on her flip-flops and went out into the lobby were Draco was pacing back and forth.

"What do you want Malfoy?" Hermione said in a tired voice as she crossed her arms. All she wanted was to finish the next two songs and go home.

"Hermione would you like to have lunch with me?" Draco asked hoping that she would say yes.

Hermione just looked at him. "Are you crazy?" She half shouted at him. "You left me! Remember?... I'm over you, now can't you just leave me alone?" She started to stalk off, but he grabbed her by the arm.

"I didn't have a choice. Please have lunch with me and I'll explain everything." Draco said in a pleading voice.

Hermione turned to look at him, she opened her mouth to say no, but the words that escaped from her mouth were "I should be done in two hours, come back then." Draco smiled at her, but Hermione just turned and walked back into the studio.

"I love you." Draco whispered at her retreating back.

Hermione stopped and turned around. "What did you say?" She asked.

Draco looked at his feet and then looked back up to meet Hermione's eyes. "I love you Hermione."

Hermione glared for a moment and then in a harsh tone "No you don't, if you did I wouldn't be in the situation I'm already in… Now leave." Then without another word left back to the recording area.

TBC-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N – Sorry its short… I'm having really bad time trying to figure out how to get to the areas I need the story to go too.


End file.
